Bete Noire
"You can't hide from your fears forever." - Bete's hidden dialogue at the end of Dust "Don't worry, I'll keep my promise. I'll turn all these monsters to dust." - Bete to Jessica Grey "You've made me retreat for the last time." - Bete swearing to defeat Frisk Background Information Bête Noire, often referred to as Betty '''by fans, is the main antagonist of Season 2 in Glitchtale. She is a physical incarnation of the soul trait FEAR and was created to ensure humans and monsters never live in peace, and seeks to gain the power to fulfill her purpose. She is voiced by Courtney (ProjectSNT). Appearance When her soul is split in two, Bete physically appears as a cute preteen girl that has brown hair with tips of pink on the edges that's about medium-long. The closer she is to be able to use her Rhabdophobia magic, the pinker her hair will be, starting from the bottom. Once Rhabdophobia is available for her, her hair becomes completely pink with no trace of brown. She wears a magenta skirt which had its edges torn as seen in the My Promise trailer (referencing Amber's torn skirt in Glitchtale Origins: The Black Beast), a light purple turtleneck with a large light pink stripe at its bottom, light purple leggings (except in My Sunshine) and brown boots that are pretty close to reaching her knees. She also has pink pupils that become brighter when HATE controls her and her white sclera turns darker depending on how much HATE is being used. With her soul intact, her sclera becomes a dark shade of magenta and her pupil becomes a darker shade of pink and her mouth becomes more crooked, which is pretty similar to Kumu's. Early Life "...she sacrificed her own soul to create the most powerful and destructive being imaginable. A creature whose sole purpose is to ensure that humans and monsters would never live in peace." A long time ago, an innocent girl named Amber that had a green and blue soul. She lived a happy life as the younger sibling of Agate Lightvale (The Wizard of Bravery) and Copper Lightvale (The Wizard of Determination). However, everything changed after Agate and Copper Lightvale began to argue over the barrier. Copper wanted to break the barrier and set monsters free from the Underground, while Agate said it was better not to break the barrier and maintain the peace. Both of them see that their idea is the right decision to choose. This eventually led to them battling, with Amber watching them. At the end of the battle, Agate lost, causing her to feel great humiliation and lose her trait and then fled. While Agate was gone, she was searching for a trait that is able to defeat determination. Copper, on the other hand, was having a difficult time taking care of the kingdom on his own and having to deal with a lot of responsibilities. Then, Agate returned to the kingdom, Copper and Amber welcomed her since she was gone for quite some time. Eventually, she challenged her brother again. This time, however, she was winning. During the fight, Amber tried to escape but her sister stopped her and killed her. This caused Copper to lose his trait, resulting in his soul to turn into a grey soul. She then killed him. "And with that, little Amber... my life is yours..." - Agate Lightvale on "The Black Beast" speedpaint by Camila Personality "That was awesome!" - Bete to Frisk, also an example of her "energetic" personality "Your soul is very special Asriel. Mind if I take it? Kumu is hungry." - Bete talking about Asriel's soul in Dust, also showing her sadism Quick to smile and bursting with energy, Bete seemed to be incapable of cruelty (at first glance that is). She seemed naturally cheerful and was typically seen smiling. She wielded a somewhat happy-go-lucky attitude and never seemed to worry about the future. In fact, she was never seen feeling hopeless. Also, she treated her peers with great friendliness and was quick to greet Jessica and Frisk when she met them. Despite appearing sweet and innocent, Bete's personality easily changed after Dr. Gaster read the tale of two siblings. Here, he learned that the Agate Lightvale sacrificed her own soul to create a powerful creature that would make sure monsterkind and humanity never live in peace. Afterward, she wasted no time trying to hide the monster inside of her. Bete revealed that she enjoys it when she severely hurts others (both physically and emotionally), indicating that she has a very sadistic and violent personality. She appears to enjoy hurting her opponents before she kills them. In fact, Bete is known for attempting to kill anyone in her way. It's also clear that she has no problem lying to or betraying others. Bete is very manipulative, as they manipulated Jessica, Undyne, and Asriel into doing what she wants them to do. An example is when they casted a hallucination on Undyne, causing her to kill Alphys instead of killing Bete. When it comes to battles, she often becomes arrogant, which results in her underestimating her enemies. She's not a very good strategist and relies on brute force and a bit of planning can outsmart her very easily as seen in her fight with Gaster. Bete might suffer from necrophobia. If a foe tries to attack her with a powerful blow, she wears an absolutely terrified expression on her face. She is also calculating and knows how to get what she wants. Like a majority of Glitchtale villains, Bete, for the most part, thinks that what she is doing is right. According to a post and a couple of lines from Scared of Me, she believes that monsters and humans living together is "like a time bomb waiting to go off". Therefore, she thinks that what she's doing "just speeding up the process". In fact, Bete's views on humans and monsters living together is the exact same as Agate's. In addition, she knows everyone's past as she can read anyone and how their past was like. She uses the mistakes of other character's to justify what she does. An example is when Asriel (As Flowey) killed almost everyone in the Underground, she considers this act distasteful. However, it's clearly not her fault that she's evil. This is shown in the comic that showed her awakening. Here, she seemed to be a good person until she remembered Agate Lightvale commanding her to do her evil deeds. In a post, it was revealed that she is unsure if what she was doing was right or not. She even seems to care about Akumu. For example, in Do or Die, she seemed concerned when the creature was hurt in their battle with Dr. Gaster. Both Kumu and Bete treasure each other as their best and only friend. While under HATE's control, Bete acts far more violent and insane. In this state, if she gets into a battle, she mercilessly attacks her foes with a twisted black smile on her face. Also, Bete seems to be scared of the HATE's plans. This means she knows the hate has different plans than her own. Most likely because Bete only has the intent to kill Frisk and killing others aren't really necessary unless they need it for power. While HATE just wants to cause chaos and havoc with no purpose to do so. Known Abilities Abilities * '''Bete's Spear: As seen in Dust and Do or Die, Bete can conjure a spear which she uses to take people's souls, usually by throwing the spear while it's attached to a string or simply throwing it like a javelin. * Bete's Weapons: Before the two fused, Bete was capable of using Akumu as a weapon, as seen in Do or Die. The creature can form various weapons, such as a scythe or an arm-mounted blade. Bete can also send Akumu to attack alongside herself, as seen when she used it to destroy one of Gaster's hands. * Summoning/'Life Creation': In Do or Die, Bete summoned a plethora of Pink Blobs to serve her. These lifeforms can transpierce others which removes their soul, and they can also disguise themselves as others. * Hallucination Casting: Due to having the Soul of FEAR, Bete can cause others to hallucinate and she can control these hallucinations. She often uses this power to strike FEAR into an opponent's heart by creating hallucinations of someone, usually a loved one. Then, she jars them with a frightening change. For example, when Bete stole the vial that contained the HATEsubstance from Jessica Grey. Bete made her hallucinate that she was her daughter, then she jarred up the hallucination by giving her a demonic pair of eyes and a sadistic smile with her clothes torn up. She also displays this ability when she encountered Asriel and Sans. In which, she used her illusions to fool Asriel in believing that she was Chara, causing him to freeze in his tracks so that she could strike Asriel with her powerful spear. * Immortality: Bete is shown to be biologically immortal and possesses eternal life, or at least an extended lifespan, having been around for around 300 years. In addition, she is resilient against physical damage; even before she attained her healing factor, Bete was unaffected after Undyne stabbed her in the shoulder. * Teleportation: Bete often teleported during Love and My Promise. * Mind Reading: It is confirmed in the above conversation between Bete and Akumu that she can read memories and look into one's soul by looking at the victim's eyes. This is presumably also how she figures out her victims' worst fears. Special Abilities * Rhabdophobia: Bete's special attack that creates a negative pink area where she takes control of all enemy magic and allows her to use it against her enemies. Bete doesn't waste her powers by controlling an enemy's magic since it forces the target to use its own magic against themselves. Rhabdophobia has a couple of meanings, but in this context, it means "FEAR of Magic." * Statistics Amplification: Bete usually grows stronger when more fear is around, the closer they are to death and how many souls she has. She feeds on the fears of others and even their own to get stronger. Usually when closer to death she grows stronger depending on how close they are to death. This is seen in Do or Die, when Gaster was about to blast his Gaster Blaster to Bete, their hair turned fully pink and with enough strength, Akumu escaped the green force field Gaster trapped Akumu in. HATE Abilities * Mind Control: Through HATE, Bete can corrupt souls and force them under her control. Sanswas the first victim of this power and Asriel followed not long after. It seems that the victims' souls must be in Bete's ownership before they can be affected. * Forcefield Creation: In Love, Part 2, Bete conjured a humungous dome of darkness/HATE around the part of the canyon where she was fighting Frisk. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Thanks to HATE, Bete possesses a regenerative healing factor, allowing her to heal wounds almost instantly and regrow limbs. However, it can be overtaxed and it is confirmed that the regen can't heal everything. * Energy Manipulation: At multiple points in Glitchtale, Bete has been seen utilizing what seems to be an energy of sorts, starting with light energy conjured from her spear in Do or Die, used against Gaster. In Love, Part 1, Bete conjured dark energy and swung that at Undyne. In Love, Part 2, Bete summoned a wave of pink energy by slamming the ground, and in My Promise, pink energy emanated from her body. * HATE Tentacles: In Love, Part 2, Bete extended a HATE tentacle from her right shoulder after Frisk severed her arm. Trivia * Bete's "new look" in My Promise isn't actually a transformation, but her real appearance. In fact, what the audience has seen until My Promise was her transformation. * When Bete damaged Gaster's soul in Do or Die, it triggered the first flashbacks he had on his experiences in the void. * Before Love Part 2 was released, Camila said that Cam's soul is the most powerful soul Bete has collected. * Bete doesn't have a gender. * Betty's real name, Bete Noire, comes from the French term bête noire, meaning "someone or something that one particularly dislikes." This is fitting, as, for her creator, Agate Lightvale, monsters were her bête noire, but this could also be referring to the fans, as several people seem to have a dislike towards her. Bete Noire in French specifically means "Black Beast". ** Camila said in the description of her speedpaint "The Black Beast" that one of the other reasons why Bete is also called "Black Beast" is because Bete feeds on HATE in order to get stronger. * Betty is a nickname for "Bete Noire". * Bete's special attack was first announced in an amino post of Camila. * Veir stated that "Bete fears death". ** "Do or Die" confirmed it when Bete was about to be killed by one of Gaster's gaster blasters. * In My Sunshine, Bete can be seen looking around the AMD HQ while Frisk was talking with Jessica. * Bete seems to grow more powerful by absorbing human and monster souls, which also causes her hair to turn increasingly pink. It also activates her special attack, Rhabdophobia. * Camila Cuevas once had Bete's profile photo on YouTube, even before she was seen in the series. * It was revealed in Do or Die and the description of a speedpaint video that one FEAR soul can exist at any moment, and the same goes for determination. * Gaster told Frisk in Do or Die that only a fear soul can defeat a user of the determination soul trait and vice versa. * Rhabdophobia (in the case of Bete's special attack, since Rhabdophobia has multiple meanings) is the fear of magic. This information was uncovered at the beginning of a speedpaint video. * According to Camila Cuevas, Bete does not eat, sleep or bleed. This was also shown in Love, Part 1, when Bete did not shed any blood after being hit by Undyne's spear. * If Akumu dies, Bete will slowly die, and the same applies to Akumu. The same is true for both, but they do not die immediately, it should take a while. If this were to happen, the cause of death would be from running out of magic, because they use magic to live * Camila once said on her Tumblr page that the Bete's soul was pink because pink is a color that looks innocent and can also trick the characters and the audiences. * In one Camila's tumblr post, Camila released a canon conversation between Bete and Akumu that was never shown in-series. * Before Dust came out, Camila released a screenshot, which features Sans and Bete. * Bete is afraid of HATE's intentions. * Killing monsters and humans are none of Bete's intentions, although it's enough to stop her. It's not necessary to kill them all. * The traits FEAR and DETERMINATION counter each other. * The Bete Noire Spell is a couple hundred years old, but Betty's body age is 13, and it will never progress. * Camila doesn't want to explain why Bete is interested in Asriel's soul. * According to a post, Bete was looking for something in the CORE. And, in another post, it was revealed that she was looking for a "very special" soul in Gaster's lab that might be hidden within the CORE. Looking closely at the power generator in the True Lab, a faint red heart could be seen, which might have belonged to a previous Determination soul bearer. After all, Determination can "refuse to die", which might explain why it was taken out of the host without being shattered. But, since it cannot return to whoever it host was, it seems as this SOUL lacks the Determination to return to the bearer. * Much like Chara, if Hard Mode wasn't activated, Bete would never have existed in Season 2 and the consequences of her activities would have never occurred. * Agate Lightvale is technically Bete's mother because she created her. * Bete is not strong enough to beat Undyne. * Bete doesn't care that the timeline will be erased if she kills Frisk. * If you invert Bete's colors, you can find Amber. * Bete is trying to be careful with HATE and she is trying to not use it. If she uses too much HATE, it will take over again. * Bete isn't the first Bete Noire spell to exist. There was someone else before her.21 * Bete can never turn back into Amber because her soul is long gone due to Agate. After all, she has Agate's soul and NOT Amber's soul. * Bete Noire knows who Amber is. * The reason Bete didn't absorb Alphys' soul was because it wouldn't have made a big difference on her power. * When Bete is consumed by HATE and her hair is fully pink, it doesn't mean she can use Rhabdophobia, it means she is terrified. * If Agate used Copper as the vessel for the Bete Noire spell, the spell would've been stronger than Bete. * Bete can be damaged by strong magic, but only truly defeated by Determination. * Bete was originally supposed to be able to move between bodies, but Camila removed this idea. * We have not seen Bete's 100%. * Before My Sunshine's release (which was Bete's first appearance), she was announced in an amino post of Camila. * A GIF of Bete and Kumu was published on Camila's amino before Do or Die was completed. * Bete's special attack, Rhabdophobia, was originally supposed to be named Magicophobia. * Bete feeds off magic in order to exist and if she runs out of magic, she'll die. * Bete is mentally 29. * Bete didn't wear leggings in the entirety of My Sunshine. This was changed in Dust. * Bete let Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore escape because she was so caught up in wanting to be feared. * Bete doesn't have any human organs. The only way to kill her is to make her run out of magic or disintegrate her with a really powerful attack. * In the comic, 'Bete Noire's Awakening'; Bete questioning where her brother is, was what was left of Agate's sanity leaving her soul. * Bete becomes highly stressed when she has to control stolen magic from her special attack, Rhabdophobia. And it requires a lot of magic. * If Asriel, Sans, and Gaster never found out about Bete's true nature, she would've planned to kill Frisk in a stealthy manner. * Agate Lightvale is technically Bete Noire in a way because her soul was the one used to make the spell. * CC's events take place after Glitchtale's.Category:Characters